


playing with fire

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: Killervibe Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post Episode: 2x06, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: Caitlin’s world is turned upside when the evil version of her best friend develops a disturbing interest in her.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely disappointed at the lack of this dynamic in the show, I feel genuinely deprived. 
> 
> This is the Caitlin / Reverb fic no one asked for. Let me know if you think this is worth continuing? Idk

The moment Caitlin stepped into her apartment, something felt off. 

She couldn’t put her finger on it exactly, but somehow the air felt eerily different. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A subtle chill down her spine. 

She drew in a sharp breath, shaking fingers slowly reaching for the light switch, preparing herself for the worst. 

A burglar? 

… _ Zoom? _

Caitlin flipped the switch, illuminating the small hallway. It was empty, but there was still four other rooms she needed to check. 

She pulled her phone out of her purse, nearly dropping the device in her slippery, fidgety fingers. Her thumb hovered over Barry’s name, chewing on her bottom lip. 

He was still recovering from a spinal injury. 

Maybe she should have taken up Cisco’s offer for a movie night. 

But she’d been exhausted, catering to Barry’s every need, monitoring his vitals, regularly changing his bandages and repairing stitches he’d ripped out. 

Having a speedster as a patient was like trying to force a child to eat their vegetables. 

It was difficult, but somehow manageable, and it required a lot of patience. 

She hesitated, clicking on Cisco’s name. 

It was nearly three in the morning, he’d left the lab several hours before her. He was probably sound asleep by now, as any other sane person would be at this hour. Including Joe and Iris. 

So Caitlin shook her head, and summed up her paranoia as a result from sleep deprivation and ptsd. 

She headed straight for her bedroom, flicking the light onto a dim setting and dropped her purse on the vanity table, kicking her heels off. 

Something warm tickled the back of her neck, like someone or something had just breathed on her from behind. 

She swallowed, making the executive to slowly turn around and pray she had just imagined the feeling. 

But a rough hand clamped over her mouth before she could move, and another one tight around her arm, sharp nails digging into her skin. 

She whimpered. 

“Don’t scream.”

The man behind her spoke in a low, gruff tone. A hint of a Spanish accent. It made her tremble, feeling his mouth so close to her ear. 

The voice sounded eerily familiar, like she’d heard a thousand times before… she just couldn’t place when. 

“I’m going to remove my hand, and you’re going to slowly turn around and not freak out. Got it?” 

Caitlin nodded. 

The hand on her arm loosened up, and he released the one from her mouth. She breathed out in relief, shying away from his hands still too close for comfort. 

“Turn around.” 

The dread coursed through her as she, very slowly, did what he demanded. She internally kicked herself for allowing this intruder to overpower her so easily. 

Why did she suddenly feel so weak and powerless? 

Why was her first instinct to call for a man to come save her? 

Why couldn’t she defend herself for once? 

Caitlin gasped, hand over her chest when she spied those familiar brown locks and the warm brown eyes. The features of a person who had always made her feel safe. 

But somehow this Cisco looked nothing like the warm and affectionate man who had spent the entire day trying to cheer up his friends with jokes and a smile as bright as he could muster, a red twizzler in between his teeth. 

This Cisco looked like he hadn’t smiled in years, and brought every black piece of clothing he could get his hands on. His hair was uncharacteristically half tied back from his face, showing off the dark eyeliner around his cold and emotionless eyes, lacking in that sparkle. 

She took several steps backwards, feeling the shock-confusion-_ anger _ building up inside of her. 

“Cisco.”

His dark lips twitched upwards. 

“Francisco Ramon,” he corrected. “Or, my people call me Reverb.”

_ His people? _

“Are you insane?” She hissed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, sneaking into my apartment in the middle of the night and nearly giving me a heart attack?” 

He tutted at her, seemingly unimpressed by her scepticism. “You appear to be confused, please allow me to enlighten you.” 

Caitlin scrunched her nose, and folded her arms over her chest. “Please enlighten me why you’re dressed in some creepy Halloween costume, in the middle of November.” 

He glared at her, stepping forward in an intimidating gesture that almost had her wanting to cower away. 

“You’re confusing me with my counterpart from this earth, Vibe. Listen carefully, little snowflake.” He said slowly, almost mockingly. “I am not from this earth.” 

She flinched. 

“You’re…” she stammered, edging even further away. “You’re from Earth two?” 

He snickered, “is that what you’re calling it?”

“What do you want?”

He smirked, like he knew something she didn’t. His hand curled in the air, a bright vibrant blue swirl appearing in the air. He disappeared once it was gone, and she blinked, nervously scanning the room. 

In a split second, another blue swirl materialised in front of her, and he stepped out. Inches from her face. 

Caitlin drew in a sharp breath, the back of her legs hitting a solid surface behind her when she attempted to move away. 

_Her Cisco_ definitely couldn’t do that.

“I came…” he murmured, stroking the back of his hand over her cheek. “Because I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” 

His touch on her face was soft and almost soothing, a tender expression on his features that reminded her of the way _ her Cisco _ would look at her. She relaxed her body, unclenching her firsts over her skirt. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning forward to brush his lips over skin, whispering his words into her ear. 

“You’re so warm.” 

His thumb rested on her pulse point, applying a slight pressure.

“So pure.” 

He traced patterns and swirls into her skin, slowly sliding the sleeve of her blouse over her shoulder to expose more of her milky white skin. 

“Nothing like her.”

Caitlin swallowed, digging her nails into her thighs.

“What do you want?” 

She felt his smile on her chin. He whispered one last breathy sentence into her ear that made her stiffen. Her eyes opened, gasping out a sharp intake of breath as she processed his words. 

But just like that, he was gone. 

Almost like he was never there. Like she’d imagined the whole occurrence. 

But his final words stuck with her, a warning of some sort. It made her reach for the solid surface behind her and hold on tight, her legs trembling underneath her. 

_ Don’t trust Hunter Zolomon. _

_ **...** _


End file.
